


Kingdom of the Wolves

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas, Death, Destruction, Everyone is a wolf, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omegas, Power hungry, Some characters will be humans too, Strong Language, War, Whatever else, Wolves vs Humans, alphas - Freeform, battles, fanmade, hinted at same sex couples but not real input so see this however you please, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, not all ocs belong to me, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: I don't really have a summary as this is just fan requests to Cross. All right goes to her and her book. I'm just making making my own "stories" that follow her book's path and trying to keep characters from being OOC
Relationships: Hope/Scarlett





	Kingdom of the Wolves

I just want to say, NOTHING IS MINE! The names, plot, characters, NOTHING but the general fanmade idea and playing around with wolves, alright?

It was supposed to be a oneshot but I thought about maybe continuing on if I read a chapter from Cross's book The Dragon's Scale and an idea pops in and I want to create it in what this book will be about

Characters are all wolves but some. Those will be humans

Will have a similar story plot to Cross's so if details are similar it's because of that

Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

Cussing, bit of gore, but no sexual attractions. So it will be Christian friendly as best it can be

Will include behaviors of wolves and what I take in for Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (so I will hint at same sex couples/interests but you can take what you wish and look at it as Alphas being leaders and putting those below them in their place or as sibling affection)

Sorry if characters are OOC as this is still my general idea and I want them to sound as if they fit the part in both worlds so one might sound too jackass like while the other a soft boy (I'll try not to do that though) so sorry if it is mega cringe as well as I only ready the first half of Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2 to her book so yeah

Criticism is allowed but don't be an ass about it or say "it sucks" because that won't help anyone including me on what you didn't like about and what you did like

Be as blunt as you can be including typos as I am doing this from my computer and it doesn't always tell/show me when something is misspelled or what you think would sound better in the sentence/paragraph

I will delete comments and block people if a fight goes down in the comments. Just be respectful

I think that's it really but I will add in if Cross wants to add in something or I think of something else

Until then, hope you guys (more so Cross) enjoys the first Chapter

Edit 1: I forgot to mention this but the wolves will be as big as bears. And the plot hole I'm sure people will be asking is the pack lives further out from humanity in a forest but the packs are driven out by the enemy and soon are within human territory where they will be hunted, killed, captured, and so on. Josh will be a bit of a special case and you'll see why as I get further down to it


End file.
